UED Slave Broods
|fgcolor= |race1=Zerg |race2= |image=UEDSlaveBrood SCR Game1.png |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |type=UED mind-controlled zerg minions |founding= |constitution= |leader=Second Overmind |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Admiral Gerard DuGalle |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= United Earth Directorate : UED Expeditionary Fleet |strength=At least two broods |capital=Char |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Daggoth's Renegade Swarm |established=Late 2500 |fragmented=Late 2500 |reorganized=Late 2500 |dissolved=Late 2500 |restored= |status=Destroyed, assimilated into Kerrigan's Swarm }} The UED Slave Broods were several zerg broods controlled by the United Earth Directorate after it had captured the second Overmind. History During the early stages of the Brood War, the former Zerg Swarm was split into two factions, Sarah Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm and Daggoth's Renegade Zerg faction.Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The two sides clashed on Shakuras and elsewhere, with Daggoth's forces losing most of its cerebrates.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The United Earth Directorate The United Earth Directorate, a government based on Earth, sent an Expeditionary Fleet to the Koprulu Sector, led by Admiral Gerard DuGalle, intent on capturing the Overmind and, through it, controlling the zerg to pacify the protoss as part of Project "Black Flag".Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. To this end, the force captured the Psi Disrupter, a powerful anti-zerg weapon, and used it to weaken the zerg forces on Char. This enabled DuGalle's forces to capture the second Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Using neurostims and powerful psychics, the UED "pacified" the Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. Conflict with Kerrigan This brought the UED into direct conflict with Sarah Kerrigan, who desired control of these zerg forces. She arranged an alliance with the Terran Dominion, Raynor's Raiders and protoss forces under the command of Fenix to attack the UED forces on Korhal, the throne world of the Dominion which the UED had captured. 's hive cluster]] Kerrigan's forces led the assault, fighting both the UED forces and its enslaved zerg. Kerrigan noted that the UED had trouble controlling its enslaved zerg at that distance from the second Overmind on Char. Kerrigan and her allies achieved victory.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. In revenge, the UED attacked Kerrigan at her fortress on Tarsonis, using masses of enslaved zerg coordinated by "scientists". The UED also had genetic engineers present, conducting experiments on seemingly passive zerg. Kerrigan ordered her forces to destroy the scientists, which caused the formerly passive zerg to rampage out of control.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Eventually Kerrigan was ready to take the fight to the UED. Garnering Dark Templar as "allies", she launched an assault on Char. The "allied" forces slew the second Overmind,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. putting the zerg underneath Kerrigan's command.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. References faction}} Category:UED Armed Forces Category:Zerg Organizations